gothamsfandomcom-20200214-history
Pilot
|-|Episode= "Gotham is on a knife edge. What do you suppose bringing down City Hall and the police force will do, even if you could? Would it make things better?" —Don Falcone to Detective Gordon "Pilot" is the first episode of the first season of Gotham City . It aired on September 30, 2016. Synopsis A new recruit in Captain Sarah Essen’s Gotham City Police Department, Detective James Gordon is paired with Harvey Bullock to solve one of Gotham’s highest-profile cases: the murder of Thomas and Martha Wayne. During his investigation, Gordon meets the Waynes’ son, Bruce, now in the care of his butler Alfred Pennyworth, which further compels Gordon to catch the killer. Along the way, Gordon must confront gang boss Fish Mooney, as well as many of Gotham’s future villains, such as Selina Kyle and Oswald Cobblepot. Eventually, Gordon is forced to form an unlikely friendship with Wayne, one that will help shape the boy’s future in becoming the Dark Knight. Plot Selina Kyle prowls the rooftops of Gotham City, stopping to stand by a gargoyle before dropping down onto the streets. Walking down a crowded sidewalk, she uses her knife to cut the bottom of a woman's grocery bag, quickly taking one of her containers of milk. Continuing down the street, she also pickpockets a man, though he notices this, and begins chasing after her, though she manages to escape by jumping onto a nearby fire escape, and after successfully escaping, getting off in a nearby alley where she gives some of the milk to an alley cat. While in the alley, she notices a family coming her way, and makes her way back up on top another fire escape. Discussing a musical they had just got done seeing, the family continued down the alley, with Martha Wayne asking her son, Bruce what he thought of the musical, to which he agreed with his father Thomas', previously stated sentiments, of the musical being lame. Calling the two males judgmental, the trio continued down the alley, until a masked mugger demanded the man's money. Telling him no problem, and giving the mugger his wallet, the masked man then demanded the woman's pearl necklace, which she gave him. He then proceeded to shoot both adults, quickly shuffling past their son afterwards. Stunned, the boy checked to see if his were parents alive, first checking his mother, then his father, getting the latter's blood on his hands in the process. Looking at the blood on his hands, Bruce fell to his knees, screaming in horror. At the Gotham City Police Department, a perpetrator being brought to a cell and simultaneously asking for his pills, takes the gun of the officer taking him to the cell, holding the gun to her head. Because of this, every cop in the precinct pulls their gun out, aiming at the man. Jim Gordon however, witnesses this and tells everyone to hold their fire, grabbing a nearby bottle of aspirin, Gordon tricks the man into thinking they are his pills, and the latter consumes them, noticing that they aren't his pills, Gordon successfully disarms the man during the interval. After which, the rest of the cops begin to beat on the man, though Gordon tries to tell them to take it easy, he's pushed aside. He is then confronted by his partner, Harvey Bullock, who asks him what he thought he was doing, as him and the rest of the cops had the drop on the man, and that if someone took a cop's gun, they were to be shot. Jim explained that if he started shooting it would set everyone off, Gordon along with Bullock were told by the GCPD Desk Sergeant that they had a case, a double homicide in the Theatre District. In the alley, the officer who called it in briefs Bullock, whilst Gordon tries to make careful contact with the clearly traumatized boy. Gordon's care for the downtrodden lands this case firmly in his and his partner's laps, although upon IDing the bodies as Thomas and Martha Wayne Bullock wants nothing to do with it. Despite Gordon's best efforts, his questions cause Bruce to break down again, and the detective shares with the boy the story of how he lost his own father to a drink-driving incident at a similar age. The boy manages to retell his tale, berating himself as Gordon points out there was nothing he could have done. Gordon tells Bruce that he would find that man who did it, as another figure passes through the police line. Bruce runs to the new arrival, and hugs him, still sobbing. Gordon gives his own name to Alfred Pennyworth and repeats his oath, to which the older man wishes him good luck. Alfred instructs Bruce not to give the paparazzi anything as they leave, to keep his head up and eyes dry in public. At a diner, Bullock accuses Gordon to have jumped on the deal without first consulting. Then, Detectives Renee Montoya and Crispus Allen of the Major Crimes Unit attempt to persuade Bullock to give them the Wayne case, though in vain. Back at the GCPD headquarters, in the office of the Captain Sarah Essen, Bullock and Gordon watch the press conference the Mayor Aubrey James promising swift justice for the Wayne family. Bullock then asked Gordon to go out and complains to Essen about Gordon, though she tells him that he has to keep Gordon as his partner. After several interrogating several muggers, Bullock and Gordon are found by the GCPD forensic scientist, Edward Nygma for a debriefing on the murder weapon used to kill Thomas Wayne. With no serious leads, the two Detectives decide to go see Fish Mooney, an underling of Carmine Falcone, who's turf is the Theatre District. At Mooney's Nightclub, Bullock greets Mooney, and Gordon introduces himself. In the back alley, Fish's Lieutenant Butch Gilzean allows Fish's umbrellaman - Oswald Cobblepot - to blow off steam on an employee who had been steal from Mooney named, Raoul. As Gordon and Bullock spoke with Mooney, Gordon went to stop the beating. After returning, Bullock parts with Mooney, learning nothing conclusive. At his fiancee's penthouse Barbara Kean, he reveals the details of the ongoing investigation to Barbara, and she reassures him after he tells her that he feels as if he's out of his depth. During the night, Gordon a call from Bullock who asks him to join him at the corner of 4th and Grundy as he's found a lead. In the morning, the two Detectives arrive at the Pepper apartment on word from Mooney. Ivy Pepper opens the door, and her father Mario Pepper is questioned. Pepper flees through the window, going on rooftops, and shoots the Detectives, going through a garment factory and a Chinese restaurant kitchen before physically confronting Gordon. As he prepares to stab him, Bullock intervenes and kills the malefactor. The investigation continues in the apartment where the necklace was found in the father's safe box. At the GCPD headquarters, both Detectives are congratulated and the story of how they solved the Wayne murder picture appears in the newspaper. Oswald Cobblepot later meets Montoya and Allen and reveals that Mario Pepper was framed by Fish Mooney, working with the GCPD. At Gotham Cemetery, Bruce and Alfred attend the funeral of Thomas and Martha. As everyone exits, Bruce thanks Jim for solving the case. Meanwhile, Montoya meets Barbara at her penthouse, long-time friends and former lovers, Montoya attempts to warn Barbara that Jim and the GCPD framed Pepper, though Barbara believes none of it. Jim is later asked by Barbara if it is in fact true, which he denies. Barbara reveals that Montoya told her so, and Gordon confronts Monotya asking her whether it's true and what evidence she has, and she tells him that he'll see when she has him and his crooked pals in court. Gordon meets again with Alice Pepper and her daughter and shares the ambush in which Mario fell. He asks for Mario Pepper's shoes, and notes that the shoes do not fit with those of the killer's described by Bruce Wayne. At the GCPD, Jim tries to convince Bullock of double play by Mooney, though he fails. Gordon then returns to the Mooney's nightclub to talk with Fish Mooney, though things get tense between the two. Afterwards he is knocked out by Mooney, and taken to her plant. Back at the GCPD, Barbara meets Harvey Bullock and reports the prolonged absence of her fiance, though Bullock lies to her, reassuring her that Gordon is on a stakeout. At Fish Mooney's plant, Bullock arrives and tries to save the life of his partner, he talks to Fish Mooney on the phone, and tells her that if she doesn't let Gordon go, he'll have to come after her, even though he might not want to. Fish tells Butch that Bullock threatened her, and while Bullock is untying Gordon, he's knocked out. At Mooney's nightclub, Fish asks Oswald for a foot massage during which Mooney reveals that she already knows of his betrayal. After vehemently denying doing so, he is later beat by Mooney with a bat, severely injuring his leg. At the packing plant, the two Detectives are saved by the timely intervention of Carmine Falcone. Don Falcone entrusts Butch Gilzean of reminding Fish Mooney that she has to ask him before killings cops before releasing the two Detectives. Carmine then discusses with Jim of the friendship between him, and Jim's father. Concerned about the severity of the murder and the fragile balance of the city, he had Pepper framed, to show the people of Gotham City swift justice being dealt. Later, Bullock and Gordon arrive at the docks, to kill Oswald Cobblepot. Bullock tells Gordon that Carmine Falcone has ordered him to do so, to show his adherence to the corruption going on within Gotham City. Jim agrees, though instead fakes Cobblepot's death, firing the gun into the air, and pushing Cobblepot's body into the river, and telling him not to come back to Gotham. Jim then goes back to Barbara's penthouse, and the two embrace each other. Later, he visits Wayne Manor where sees Bruce Wayne learning confronting his fears, by standing ontop of the roof of the manor. Inside, Gordon reveals that Pepper was setup, and promises to find the real killer, though Bruce would have to stay quiet, which Bruce agrees to. Later, Cobblepot climbs out of the river, killing a fisherman for his sandwich. |-|Cast= |-|Crew= Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:Episode